


La Diabla

by thegirlwhofangirled



Series: The Darkness Within Her [1]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhofangirled/pseuds/thegirlwhofangirled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginnings of dark!Kate. Even after being taken by the Santa Sangre our dear Kate is still struggling to keep her identity. But how long can she keep the darkness at bay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Diabla

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I know it's trash but needed this out of my head. Un betaed. So all mistakes are mine.

Blood is what brings her back. _Santa Sangre_. That’s what Carlos had called it. She can still feel it moving through her bloodstream, leaving a frozen trail in its wake which threatens to consume her from inside out. _Death_. She realizes. This is what death feels like. 

Aside from the cold, she still feels the same. She knows she’s still the same. She’s Kate Fuller from Bethel, the preacher’s daughter. The same girl the Gecko’s kidnapped months ago along with her family. A myriad of images flash behind her eyelids and she pauses. No. That’s not her anymore, not really. That girl died the moment she buried a stake into her father’s heart. She’s still the same person, in a way. She’s the Kate who traveled across Mexico with Seth beside her, the one who searched for Scott. She’s the same Kate who spat angry words at Richie just moments before she-.

_Enough_ She chides to herself. 

A cold shiver runs down her body and Kate bites back a whimper. She opens her eyes and finds herself staring up at an open dark sky; its stars twinkling down at her, mocking her. _We’re up here safe from harm, full of light. You’re down_ there. _Alone, surrounded by darkness._ She swallows past the lump on her throat and sits up. Blinking away the drowsiness and her breath suddenly stops. Everything is heightened. She tastes the dampness of the earth on the back of her throat;and the sounds of the night desert plague her eardrums. Shaking her head, Kate takes a deep breath and tries to anchor herself. Once everything is bearable again she lifts up her shirt, searching for the bullet wounds that claimed her life, and finds nothing more than unmarred pale skin. 

_You’re alive._ A soft eerie voice offers.

Kate startles and quickly looks around. There’s no one. She’s by herself, all alone in the middle of the desert. She grabs the nearest thing to use as a weapon and ends up with a jagged piece of rock.

“Who’s there?” She whispers, getting up on her feet.

A low chuckle comes from behind her. 

_That’s not going to do much damage, sweetheart._ Another voice, but this one just as haunting as the one before.

Kate whirls around ready to attack and finds empty air behind her.

“What the-” She starts. 

_They’re not coming back, Kate. None of them are. Scott, Seth, Richie? They all abandoned you. Scott never really saw you as family. Seth left you on the side of the road. So much for being partners. And Richie? He led you straight down to hell and cost you your life. You’re on your own._

Kate grips the rock in her hand tighter, feels the blood dripping from her fingers onto the dirt, but there’s no pain. _How much pain must one endure until it all runs out and there’s nothing left to feel?_

“Am I going crazy now? Is that it? I died and now I’m back and I lost my fucking mind as a result?” She screams into the night with a sob.

Falling onto her knees, Kate screams and hits the ground with her fists using every ounce of strength she can muster. Once she stops her hands are bruised and cut up, drenched in her own blood; small pieces of rock embedded into her skin and blood mingled with dirt. She clutches her middle,and rocks her body back and forth.

Her eyes are clouded with tears and through the haze she makes out the lights of an old green pick up truck pulling over. She smells rather than sees the people approaching. They smell of sweat, sugar, and flour. _Bakers_ she realizes. Probably heading home after a long day of work. She can hear the woman telling her husband to stop the car. There’s a third person in with them, but they remain silent through the ordeal. The couple is speaking in spanish, but somehow Kate can understand what they’re saying.

 _Embrujado_. The man says. Haunted. 

These parts are believed to be haunted. Bad things happen around here. After much nagging both the man and woman get out of the car and approach her cautiously.

“Señorita, esta bien?” The man asks carefully. _Are you okay, miss?_

“Santa Madre de Dios!” The woman exclaims before rushing to Kate’s side. “Mirala no mas, Pancho. Esta toda ensangrentada. _Look at her, she’s all bloody._

“I can’t feel anything.” Kate murmurs numbly. 

“S’okay, miss. We make you better.” The woman reassures her in broken english.

The man leans closer and looks away in disgust as his wife runs careful hands over Kate’s body, searching for injuries. He mutters something about not touching before turning his back and walking away from them. Kate immediately doesn’t like him. She can feel anger boiling from her insides and pushes away images of herself wrapping her hands around his neck.

The woman cradles Kate closer and yells for someone else to help her. 

“Mija, venga ayúdeme a subirla a la camioneta.”

The woman’s calling for her daughter. She’s the one who stayed behind in the truck. The girl seems to be around Kate’s age, maybe a little older. She sees the state Kate’s in and comes to halt.

“Mamá-” The girl starts, clearly uncomfortable with touching Kate .

“Ayudeme con la niña, venga. Is only blood, and not hers.” The woman tells her daughter.

The girl finally kneels next to Kate and reaches for her bloody hands, seeing there are indeed no wounds. Only blood and dirt. Between the two of them, the mother and daughter duo manage to lift Kate off the ground and deposit her as carefully as they can on the back of the truck. The woman walks to the front and gets inside the vehicle while her daughter stays behind sitting next to where Kate is laying down on the truck bed. The engine of the truck roars back to life and soon they’re on the road. Kate finds the lull of the truck reassuring and closes her eyes.

From the front seat of the truck they can hear the couple arguing, and the sound of a palm hitting flesh followed by a whimper. He hit her. The man hit his wife. Once again, Kate struggles to contain her anger and her urge to jump to the front seat of the truck and scratch the man’s eyes out. The sound of a sniff snaps Kate out of her haze and she looks to the side in time the see the girl next to her crying silently.

“What’s your name?” Kate asks hoarsely. “Mine’s Kate.”

For a moment she wonders if the girl doesn’t speak english until she gets an answer.

“Sol. Sol Rodriguez.” The girl offers, wiping away her tears.

 _Like the sun._ A voice, like the ones from earlier, murmurs delighted. 

“Get OUT!” Kate hisses.

“What?” Sol says bewildered.

When Kate scratches and hits at her own head, anything to stop the voices, Sol launches herself at her to stop it. 

Kate looks up and finds her face Sol’s are only inches apart. 

“What?”

“Tus ojos” The other girl whispers, looking at her in awe.

It is only then, looking at her reflection in Sol’s eyes, that Kate realizes what caught the other girl’s attention. Kate’s eyes glowing crimson like two embers in the dark.

***

When they arrive at the Rodriguez household Sol and her mother help Kate off the truck and usher her inside into the house. It’s a small, and humble house, but Kate can still tell well taken care of. This is their home. The three of them step into what appears to be Sol’s room and sit Kate on the bed. Sol reaches for her mom to stop her from leaving and this one merely caresses her daughter's face, ordering her to stay with Kate before leaving the room and locking the door.

“What’s happening, why did she lock it?” Kate gets up from the bed and rushes to the door.

Tears start sliding down Sol’s face, she’s biting her lower lip so hard to stop herself from crying that she’s started to bleed.

“No, stop.” Kate pleads, walking up to Sol and sitting next to her on the bed. “Don’t do that, you’re hurting yourself-”

A guttural scream coming from outside causes Sol to bolt to her feet.

“Mamá!” She yells, her fists slamming against the door.

The shouting continues. Kate closes her eyes and concentrates until she hears the sound of fists connecting with flesh. He’s hitting her again. Sol’s dad is hitting her mom again.

“Your dad...” Kate starts.

“He’s _not_ my father. Mi padrastro. Stepfather.” Sol chokes up between sobs. “I _hate_ him. I want him _dead_.” Sol finishes lowly.

Kate fists her hands and inhales deeply before saying.

“Is that really what you want?” 

Sol nods slowly and steps away from the door as Kate approaches her.

The vague smell of blood fills her nostrils and Kate’s flooded with anger. She turns towards the crying girl, and feels the cold that’s been plaguing her since she came back to life again melting. Slow realization of what Sol is saying dawns on her, and her heart beats faster in elation. Kate feels the Santa Sangre pumping through her, sudden heat traveling all the way down her body.

Kate doesn’t need to look at her reflection, Sol’s entranced look is enough for Kate to just know. Her eyes are glowing red again. 

_Yes_ the voices hiss all in unison. They’re back. The voices in her head. This time stronger than ever.

“Tell me what to do.” Kate pleads quietly.

Of its volition, Kate’s hand wraps around the door handle and yanks the wooden door off its hinges. She looks down at what she’s done and gulps nervously. She squares her shoulders and without looking at Sol she whispers.

“I’ll take care of it.” 

***

“No, no, no ,no por favor no.” Mrs. Rodriguez begs frantically, scrambling across the floor until her back is against the wall. .

“Mamá! Are you okay?” Sol runs into the room and kneels by her mother, cradling the woman’s face. “Why’s there so much blood?” Sol murmurs distractedly as she wipes her mother’s face.

She can feel Kate’s presence looming behind her, but Sol worries about tending to her mother for now.

“El diablo. She’s the devil, mija.” Mrs. Rodriguez mumbles pointing over her daughter’s shoulder. 

“Ya, Mamá. Stay still.” 

“He won’t hurt you anymore.” Kate says softly, her voice monotonous. 

Sol hears the thud of something hollow falling onto the floor and then Kate’s footsteps as she heads for the door of the house.

“Thank you so much, Kate.” Sol begins to turn around only to stop and scream in horror.

Behind her right where Kate was standing just seconds before, was her stepfather’s severed head. With scratches running down its face, and hollow spaces where his eyes used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Blame @ Mythicalbellamy on twitter she encouraged me to go ahead and write this. Oneshot for now, but there will be more stuff because there was more stuff happening obviously. I just needed to set up the groundwork. Since I don't know when I will add the other stuff it shall remain a oneshot so bear with me pls. Sigh watch me give up and delete everything in the next 24 hrs
> 
> For the exact translation to the spanish dialogue throughout the fic:
> 
> Embrujado: Haunted
> 
> Señorita, esta bien?: Are you okay, miss?
> 
> Santa Madre de Dios! Mirala no mas, Pancho. Esta toda ensangrentada: Holy mother of God! Look at her,Pancho. She's all bloodied.
> 
> Mija, venga ayúdeme a subirla a la camioneta: Daughter, come help me get her on the truck.
> 
> Ayudeme con la niña, venga: Help me with the girl, come on.
> 
> Tus ojos: Your eyes.
> 
> El diablo: The devil.


End file.
